This invention relates to a clip, and more particularly to a clip for interposedly holding papers or the like.
There have been conventionally known a variety of clips for clipping or interposedly holding papers, newspapers or the like. However, such conventional clips each fail to be simplified in structure. One of the conventional clips is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 769/1995. The disclosed clip, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3 of the publication, includes a clip body formed to have a U-shape and a discrete press contact member formed to have a substantially V-shape and fitted in the clip body. The publication states that the clip positively holds newspapers or the like when they are interposedly inserted between the clip body and the press contact member.
Unfortunately, the disclosed clip fails to exhibit sufficient pressing force with respect to papers clipped because the press contact member is previously formed to have a substantially V-shape by bending. Also, the disclosed clip causes papers clipped to readily fall out of the clip when they are drawn out of the clip, because an angle defined between the press contact member and the papers is small, resulting in contact friction therebetween being decreased.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing disadvantage of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clip which is capable of positively clipping papers or the like (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpapersxe2x80x9d) while being simplified in structure.
In accordance with the present invention, a clip is provided. The clip includes a first support element having one end and the other end acting as a free end, as well as a second support element having one end and the other end acting as a free end. The first and second support elements are arranged opposite to each other. The clip also includes a connection element arranged so as to connect the one ends of the first support element and second support element to each other therethrough, so that the first support element, second support element and connection element cooperate together to form a substantially U-shape in section. The clip further includes a press element formed at the free end of the second support element in a manner to be extended from the free end of the second support element through a hinge groove. The press element is inwardly bent at the hinge groove to abut a distal end thereof against an inner surface of the first support element. Thus, papers or the like are inserted between the first support element and the press element, resulting in the papers or the like being firmly interposedly held by the clip.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first support element and second support element are arranged so as to define a space therebetween which is broad on a connected side of the clip and narrow on an open side of the clip.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the first support element and second support element are each formed on an outside thereof with a respective held element in a manner to be projected therefrom. A space between the first support element and the press element is expanded by pinching the held elements.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the press element is formed at a free end thereof with a resilient exerting arm which is obliquely extended therefrom toward the second support element.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a resilient exerting arm is integrally formed on the second support element in an inclined manner so as to abut against a rear surface of the press element.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the press element is formed to be curved in such a manner that a surface thereof opposite to the inner surface of the first support element is concave.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, a clip is provided. The clip includes a first support element having one end and the other end acting as a free end, and a second support element having one end and the other end acting as a free end. The first and second support elements are arranged opposite to each other. The clip also includes a connection element arranged so as to connect the one ends of the first support element and second support element to each other therethrough, so that the first support element, second support element and connection element cooperate together to form a substantially U-shape in section. The clip further includes first and second press elements each formed at a corresponding one of the free ends of the first and second support elements in a manner to be extended from the one free end trough a hinge groove. The first and second press elements are each inwardly bent at the hinge groove, so that papers or the like are inserted between the first press element and the second press element, resulting in the papers or the like being firmly interposedly held by the clip.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a clip is provided. The clip includes a first support element made of metal and having one end and the other end acting as a free end, and a second support element made of metal and having one end and the other end acting as a free end. The first and second support elements are arranged opposite to each other. The clip also includes a connection element made of metal and arranged so as to connect the one ends of the first support element and second support element to each other therethrough, so that the first support element, second support element and connection element cooperate together to form a substantially U-shape in section. The clip further includes a press element formed at the free end of the second support element in a manner to be extended from the free end of the second support element. The press element is inwardly bent to abut at a distal end thereof against an inner surface of the first support element, whereby papers or the like are inserted between the first support element and the press element, resulting in the papers or the like being firmly interposedly held by the clip.